ultimate_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Santos County Republican Party
|nature= |hidec= |hq= TBA |commissioner= |hided= |areacommands= |airbases= |prisons= |cars= TBA |motorcycles= |helicopters= |dogs= |horses= |footnotes= }} PREAMBLE *With this platform, we the Republican Party reaffirm the principles that unite us in a common purpose. *We believe in American exceptionalism. *We believe the United States of America is unlike any other nation on earth. *We believe America is exceptional because of our historic role — first as refuge, then as defender, and now as exemplar of liberty for the world to see. *We affirm — as did the Declaration of Independence: that all are created equal, endowed by their Creator with inalienable rights of life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. *We believe in the Constitution as our founding document. *We believe the Constitution was written not as a flexible document, but as our enduring covenant. *We believe our constitutional system — limited government, separation of powers, federalism, and the rights of the people — must be preserved uncompromised for future generations. *We believe political freedom and economic freedom are indivisible. *When political freedom and economic freedom are separated — both are in peril; when united, they are invincible. *We believe that people are the ultimate resource — and that the people, not the government, are the best stewards of our country's God-given natural resources. *As Americans and as Republicans we wish for peace — so we insist on strength. We will make America safe. We seek friendship with all peoples and all nations, but we recognize and are prepared to deal with evil in the world. *Based on these principles, this platform is an invitation and a roadmap. It invites every American to join us and shows the path to a stronger, safer, and more prosperous America. *This platform is optimistic because the American people are optimistic. *This platform lays out — in clear language — the path to making America great and united again. *Our economy has become unnecessarily weak with stagnant wages. People living paycheck to paycheck are struggling, sacrificing, and suffering. *Americans have earned and deserve a strong and healthy economy. *Our standing in world affairs has declined significantly — our enemies no longer fear us and our friends no long trust us. *People want and expect an America that is the most powerful and respected country on the face of the earth. *The men and women of our military remain the world's best. The have been shortchanged in numbers, equipment, and benefits by a Commander in Chief who treats the Armed Forces and our veterans as a necessary inconvenience. *The President and the Democratic party have dismantled Americans' system of healthcare. They have replaced it with a costly and complicated scheme that limits choices and takes away our freedom. *The President and the Democratic party have abandoned their promise of being accountable to the American people. *They have nearly doubled the size of the national debt. *They refuse to control our borders but try to control our schools, farms, businesses, and even our religious institutions. They have directly attacked the production of American energy and the industry-related jobs that have sustained families and communities. *The President has been regulating to death a free market economy that he does not like and does not understand. He defies the laws of the United States by refusing to enforce those with which he does not agree. And he appoints judges who legislate from the bench rather than apply the law. *We, as Republicans and Americans, cannot allow this to continue. That is why the many sections of this platform affirm our trust in the people, our faith in their judgment, and our determination to help them take back their country. *This means removing the power from unelected, unaccountable government. *This means relieving the burden and expense of punishing government regulations. *And this means returning to the people and the states the control that belongs to them. It is the control and the power to make their own decisions about what's best for themselves and their families and communities. *This platform is many things: A handbook for returning decision-making to the people. A guide to the constitutional rights of every American. And a manual for the kind of sustained growth that will bring opportunity to all those on the sidelines of our society. *Every time we sing, "God Bless America," we are asking for help. We ask for divine help that our country can fulfill its promise. We earn that help by recommitting ourselves to the ideas and ideals that are the true greatness of America. PRINCIPLES #“The laws of nature and nature’s God,” and we support the strict adherence to the original language and intent of the Declaration of Independence and the Constitutions of the United States and of San Andreas. #The sanctity of innocent human life, created in the image of God, which should be protected from fertilization to natural death. #Preserving American and San Andreas sovereignty and freedom. #Limiting government power to those items enumerated in the United States and Constitutions of San Andreas. #Personal accountability and responsibility. #Self-sufficient families, founded on the traditional marriage of a natural man and a natural woman. #Having an educated population, with parents having the freedom of choice for the education of their children. #The inalienable right of all people to defend themselves and their property. #A free enterprise society unencumbered by government interference or subsidies. #Honoring all of those that serve and protect our freedom. PLATFORM #Incentivize the construction of new housing to help tackle the housing shortage our county faces. #Ensure all County based agencies are held to professional standards and accountable for their actions. Transparency is our top priority. #Help improve social standards of today by hosting free events to the public. #Incentivize energy production via lobbying for support with the state and other supportive groups. This includes construction new power generation stations such as solar, nuclear, hydro, and thermal stations. #Protect free trade in all forms. Businesses should be allowed to operate in accordance to the law and constitution, without hindrance of illegitimate unions. This includes protecting the the market from outside interference. #We call on the State Legislature to eliminate all government workers ' collective bargaining laws and hold all public servants responsible to taxpayers through current laws. We oppose any taxpayer dollar allocation to unions. #We encourage free-market solutions for providing utilities whenever possible. We support that all types of insurance rates, to include (but not limited to) health, life, title, auto, and homeowner’s insurance, should be set through free-market forces alone. #We support the United States withdrawal from the International Monetary Fund, the World Trade Organization, and the World Bank. #Abolish business licenses on a County wide level, people should be free to operate as they please without interference of the government. We believe the only requirement to operate a business should be a safety inspection, ensuring it is properly equipped with fire equipment and other emergency devices. #Lobby to remove restrictions on gun licensing, and improve the system of acquiring gun ownership on a local level. #Incentive science in all forms. The LSCGOP wishes to form a government science agency to advance nation-wide and county-wide ambitions of science to improve the lives of all our citizens. #Lobby for legislation on a state-wide level that will protect local and other power stations across the state from, but not limited to: Cyber attacks on the grid’s computerized command and control system. Physical attacks on substations and major high voltage transformers. Geomagnetic storms created by solar flares from the sun. Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP). #Urge the federal and state legislatures to reduce regulations on small businesses and home-based work. Cut back or abolish all regulations on these types of businesses as well on a county wide level. COMMUNITY Reaching out to and connecting with the community is a important and vital part of any city or town. The people who live in their community must not feel as if they're just robots paying taxes and following the law but should be given the chance to attend public/community gatherings where they can enjoy themselves or discuss concerns they have with fellow members of their community. Fellow citizens are important to me but should also be important to you, because without them there is no social order or system we abide by, such as the one this country was formed by. I plan to dedicate and invest my time and fullest effort into aiding this community, and will stop at nothing to make sure that we see a brighter future. HOUSING CRISIS We value saying that we will handle this issue head on and make more homes for the meriting people. We are committed to the construction of new properties across the county, The development of the new properties will create a large number of new employments and thusly businesses of traders and greatly improve local economies. CONSERVING TRADITION We favor the real American traditions, where the provider for their family can work for their honest day's pay and come home to enjoy dinner with their family, and relax. The American Dream may be hard to accomplish, but if we as a whole can help improve society, lower crime rate and create new jobs, people will be able to resort to doing legal work and feel proud of it! The LSCGOP holds a strong passion for democracy as it is what The United States was built upon, many morals and values that help influence people to stay on the right track, and do what is best. We believe in positive mentality, old morals that help people live a productive and happy life style. Posters Category:Faction Category:San Andreas Government Agencies